


Ohana, Parents and Velvety Crisp Masculine Scents

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [33]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chat Logs, M/M, real life events referenced, tilly is a being petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Things we reference in this fic:The current online disussion regarding how Keith Tkachuk is portrayed in fan fictionMitch's latest instagram videoRyan Graves & Nolan Patrick being facially similarTyler's adverts for Sénsūal Noir 😂The current lawsuit against the CHL (not discussed in any DETAIL however, just that it exists and how the boys feel about it)The new 2021 divisions
Relationships: Auston Matthews/Frederik Andersen, Claude Giroux/Danny Briere, Connor McDavid/Leon Draisaitl, Dylan Strome/Alex DeBrincat, Eddie Lack/Robert Luongo, Jeff Carter/Mike Richards, Matthew Strome/Ryan McLeod, Matthew Tkachuk/Everyone, Michael Latta/Tom Wilson, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, cale makar/carter hart
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 78
Kudos: 132





	1. The OG Chat

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, I do talk about the CHL lawsuit in this episode. None of the explicit details that have been released from the lawsuit are mentioned in this fic however. And I suggest unless you have a REALLY REALLY high tolerance for reading about child abuse, you don't go looking for it.
> 
> Secondly.... all opinions about keith tkachuk mentioned in this fic are entirely fictional. All names/nicknames used for players are entirely fictional. This entire fic is entirely fictional. Funny story actually, I don't get sent the chat logs from a bunch of queer hockey players group chat, I make this stuff up, and as such, some of the things in this are presented as fact, when they are in actual reality, fiction ;)

| 

Chucky has changed his name to Matthew  
  
---|---  
  
Matthew:

| 

Apparently I’m not allowed to be called anything other than Matthew anymore  
  
Hartsy:

| 

LMAO I wondered if you’d seen that 😂😂😂  
  
Baby S:

| 

What? (Also that’s confusing, change it back please)  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Someone went on a MASSIVE twitter rant/Ao3 rant about how Chucky’s dad is actually a lovely person and people should stop writing fanfic about how he’s a dick  
  
Matthew:

| 

WOAH NOW. It wasn’t the same person. You can’t prove it was the same person  
  
Hartsy:

| 

😂  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Dead.  
  
Mikey:

| 

Can we have a summary for those of use who DON’T live on Ao3  
  
Hartsy:

| 

So, they turned it into a “fic” only it wasn’t really. In which Matty (SORRY, MATTHEW) discovered Ao3, and discovered that his dad is always portrayed as a complete dick. Only it was really a rant that someone had written and tried to pass off as fic  
  
Hartsy:

| 

And honestly @chucky, I’m amazed you were in the Mattdrai tag to find it :P  
  
Matthew:

| 

What were YOU doing in the mattdrai tag Hartsy?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I live vicariously through your fictional hate sex, since all of my sex these days is with someone I adore :P  
  
Stromer:

| 

🤮  
  
Matthew:

| 

And I only read it because people on tumblr were whining about it  
  
Cale:

| 

For real though, do you like… mind how people write about your dad?  
  
Matthew:

| 

I mind it considerably less than people writing about ME HAVING SEX WITH BRADY  
  
Matthew:

| 

I also mind it less than people writing about me HAVING SEX WITH DRAT  
  
Matthew:

| 

Honestly, I’m so far out of his league it’s not even funny  
  
Cale:

| 

But like…. Is he a dick?  
  
Matthew:

| 

Ehhhhhh…. That’s complicated. He’s not nearly as much of a dick as some fics make him out to be  
  
Matthew:

| 

But he isn’t a fucking saint either  
  
Matthew:

| 

Like, he’ll tell me he’s fine with me sleeping with whatever guys I want, and he’s totally ok with me being gay  
  
Matthew:

| 

… as long as I also have a girlfriend  
  
Matthew:

| 

And I know if I DID come out, he’d publicly support me, and I guess, yeah he’d support me privately too  
  
Matthew:

| 

But he doesn’t think that I ever should come out, he doesn’t even see why I’d want to  
  
Matthew:

| 

Long story short, he can be a bit of a dick, he’s a hockey player, we’re all dicks, at the end of the day he’s still my dad, y’know?  
  
Marns:

| 

Hella mood there  
  
Matthew:

| 

Also, I’d much rather read fic where people paint my dad as evil than fic where they write about my dad having sex with me and my brother…. WHICH ALSO EXISTS (THANKS Ao3 for THAT image…. Ugh, burned into my BRAIN)  
  
Baby S:

| 

I am staying well WELL away from Ao3  
  
Stromer:

| 

PLEASE DO NOT GO THERE. The ONLY fics with you in are incest fics  
  
Baby M:

| 

WHAAAAAT Nobody writing the classic me/matty content?  
  
Baby S:

| 

RUDE.  
  
Stromer:

| 

Also, talking of parents, love that you still need your mom to help you make a vid Mitchy  
  
Marns:

| 

HEY! My mom is AWESOME  
  
Davo:

| 

Mitchy is the ultimate momma’s boy…  
  
Matts:

| 

I mean, Mrs Marns is a classy lady so…  
  
Marns:

| 

THANK YOU AUS  
  
Marns:

| 

And I didn’t NEED her to make the vid with me, I WANTED her to make the vid with me  
  
Matthew:

| 

Soft like a cloud you are  
  
Marns:

| 

Change your damn name back chucky  
  
Marns:

| 

IT’S WEIRD  
  
| 

Matthew has changed his name to Chucky  
  
Chucky:

| 

Better  
  
Marns:

| 

Perfect 😉  
  
Marns:

| 

Also, @tk have you seen the stuff on tumblr that is all Ryan Graves is just Nol Pats  
  
Chucky:

| 

LMAO, I love that stuff  
  
Teeks:

| 

Wait what?  
  
Chucky:

| 

Everyone says gravy looks just like Patty  
  
Josty:

| 

I mean, I can kind of see it tbh…  
  
Cale:

| 

Surely, like TK’s opinion is the kicker here  
  
Cale:

| 

Like, if he thinks gravy’s cute, then that’s proof  
  
Teeks:

| 

Proof of what?  
  
Cale:

| 

That patty = gravy?  
  
Teeks:

| 

That implies I only find nol attractive, and like, no-one else ever  
  
Patty:

| 

Is that not tru?  
  
Teeks:

| 

Damnit  
  
Teeks:

| 

I refuse to state whether Ryan Graves is hot or not  
  
Teeks:

| 

He’s a dman anyway  
  
Patty:

| 

And that is less hot?  
  
Teeks:

| 

Infinately.  
  
Teeks:

| 

You know I’m only with you for the assists bud :P  
  
Patty:

| 

If that were tru ud be dating g  
  
Teeks:

| 

Did you just imply we’re dating? 😍😍😍😍😍  
  
Patty:

| 

Fuck  
  
| 

Patty has left the chat  
  
Hartsy:

| 

LMFAO  
  
| 

Hartsy has added Patty into the chat  
  
Hartsy:

| 

You don’t get away that easy Patso  
  
Patty:

| 

We arent dating tk  
  
Cale:

| 

So you’re fuckbuddies?  
  
Patty:

| 

That implies buddies. Which implies I like tk  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Fuck-acquaintances  
  
Teeks:

| 

I’m the love of your fucking life Patso and you know it.  
  
Patty:

| 

Thats just because I dont no how to get rid of you  
  
Baby G:

| 

That seems…. Harsh  
  
Hartsy:

| 

$100 says they’re sat next to each other and Pats is making hella heart eyes right now  
  
Cale:

| 

$100 says Nolan is currently bright red.  
  
Teeks:

| 

YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO MENTION THE ROSY CHEEKS  
  
Cale:

| 

…  
  
Cale:

| 

🤨  
  
Cale:

| 

I reserve the right to chirp Pats about his rosy cheeks  
  
Patty:

| 

I give goalieboy immunity  
  
Patty:

| 

It only seems fair  
  
Cale:

| 

Goalieboy?  
  
Patty:

| 

Am I rong?  
  
Cale:

| 

🙄  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Goalie fetish confirmed :P  
  
Cale:

| 

I hate you  
  
Hartsy:

| 

No you don’t 😉


	2. The Big Chat

Lu:

| 

Segs segs segs…..  
  
---|---  
  
Segsy:

| 

Don’t….  
  
Lu:

| 

You know what I’m gonna say  
  
Segsy:

| 

IT’S A FUCKING ENDORSMENT DEAL  
  
Segsy:

| 

I don’t like get to choose what I look like  
  
Lack:

| 

I thought it was you holding a tiny darth vader figurine  
  
Lu:

| 

😂 god I love you  
  
Lu:

| 

Idiot.  
  
Nate:

| 

Bro, I don’t know which is worse, the random accents on the word “sexual”  
  
Nate:

| 

Or the fucking “velvety crisp masculine”  
  
Sid:

| 

Segs wishes he was velvety crisp and masculine  
  
Claude:

| 

The edit where he’s holding gritty though  
  
Staalsy:

| 

All the painfully accurate edits where he’s holding a picture of Benn  
  
Chucky:

| 

Or the little JaBenn figurine 😂  
  
| 

TBeauts has changed Segsy’s name to Ségūin  
  
Ségūin:

| 

For fucks sake Tys…  
  
Lu:

| 

😂😂😂  
  
Teeks:

| 

What did I miss?  
  
Chucky:

| 

Segs did the world most awkward perfume ad  
  
Ségūin:

| 

Its an endorsement deal, not an ad  
  
Ségūin:

| 

AND IT’S COLOGNE  
  
Chucky:

| 

And then a bunch of people did edits replacing the perfume bottle with like… dildos, lube, a picture of Jamie benn, a gritty figurine  
  
Ségūin:

| 

I literally did what the cologne people told me to  
  
Ségūin:

| 

WHY ARE YOU ALL SO MEAN TO ME  
  
TBeauts:

| 

What does Jam think of it?  
  
Ségūin:

| 

Ugh, roasting me with the rest of the boys  
  
Ségūin:

| 

Which, I appreciate I wasn’t expecting him to be all “wow Ty, you look super hot in those pics, wanna bang?”  
  
TBeauts:

| 

But a little bit you were?  
  
Chucky:

| 

I did wonder why the bedroom eyes  
  
Ségūin:

| 

100% thinking of Jam while doing those stupid pics  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Go team pining….  
  
Cartsy:

| 

SAID ANYTHING TO SKINNER YET?  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Ugh. Get out. I’ll say something when I’m ready to say something  
  
Richie:

| 

In the year 20never  
  
JT:

| 

Leave him alone. Not every team is the super-gay flyers :P  
  
EJ:

| 

ABOUT THAT  
  
Josty:

| 

EJ isn’t pleased  
  
EJ:

| 

We have done some calculations, we’re actually the gayest team  
  
EJ:

| 

Being as we have 7 current queer players  
  
EJ:

| 

Also, brutes, weren’t you going to add the other two?  
  
| 

Landy has been added to the chat  
  
| 

Sammy G has been added to the chat  
  
EJ:

| 

At latest count, we have seven queer players on our team  
  
EJ:

| 

I refuse to let ANY team be gayer than ours  
  
Sammy G:

| 

You insulted his gayness  
  
Sammy G:

| 

Or the teams gayness, I think  
  
Sammy G:

| 

He’s very upset.  
  
Landy:

| 

Jesus, how big IS this chat  
  
EJ:

| 

😂 did you think it was just me, and the tysons?  
  
Landy:

| 

I’d worked out sid and nate would be here  
  
Landy:

| 

Also, question, which Staalsy is it?  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Eric.  
  
Landy:

| 

Ugh, like I’m keen for YOUR practises to start more than for my own  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Wait, what, why?  
  
Landy:

| 

Because there are only so many times I can hear the phrase “I’M GETTING TO PLAY WITH ERIC AGAIN” before I lose my mind  
  
Landy:

| 

And currently I hear that several times a day  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Wait what?  
  
Landy:

| 

Skinny is VERY excited  
  
Richie:

| 

😂😂😂😂  
  
Cartsy:

| 

SAY SOMETHING  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Excited doesn’t mean anything  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Like, I’m excited to play with him again too  
  
Tazer:

| 

Sure, you’re excited to make sweet sweet hockey with him  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Shut up taze!  
  
Danny:

| 

You should 100% tell Skinner that Staalsy is VERY excited to play with him again  
  
Claude:

| 

“play with him”  
  
Claude:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Like, don’t tell him that  
  
Staalsy:

| 

OBVIOUSLY I’ve messaged him to say how excited I am that we’re going to be teammates again  
  
Landy:

| 

But if next time he tells me he’s super excited about the reunion, I can just tell him to text you instead?  
  
Cartsy:

| 

PLEASE DO  
  
Richie:

| 

Also, if you know whether he’s queer or not, that would be super advantageous  
  
Richie:

| 

In plan “FUCKS SAKE STAALSY JUST SAY SOMETHING WE CAN’T COPE WITH ANY MORE PINING”  
  
Landy:

| 

I mean, I know he’s at least “bro-jobs in juniors” not-straight  
  
Landy:

| 

But as we all know that doesn’t mean queer  
  
Davo:

| 

Don’t forget the apparent option of “only gay on roadies”  
  
Sid:

| 

That’s a thing?  
  
Davo:

| 

Apparently it’s a thing.  
  
EJ:

| 

Ugh, the “I’m straight except…” attitude hacks me off  
  
EJ:

| 

If you swapped bjs with someone in juniors that means your queer  
  
Kaner:

| 

Idk  
  
Kaner:

| 

Like, I get your point, but I know some very straight guys, who had no choice but to do the swapping BJs thing in juniors  
  
Kaner:

| 

Like, I love you EJ, but you did the college hockey route, and sure, that’s like, a totally valid route to the nhl, but in terms of being an emotional fuck-over, it’s definitely the easy route.  
  
Howdy:

| 

Like, we already know juniors is one massive clusterfuck  
  
Howdy:

| 

If someone doesn’t want what they did/who they were in juniors, then they should be allowed to leave that behind  
  
Marns:

| 

Can I ask a potentially stupid question about the CHL thing  
  
JT:

| 

No such thing as a stupid question mitchy  
  
Claude:

| 

HA. You’ve clearly never dealt with TK. There are plenty of stupid questions  
  
Marns:

| 

They’re saying like, if it gets approved as a class action, literally everyone ever who played in the CHL would be part of the case  
  
Kaner:

| 

We’ll have the option to opt out, sure, but unless you opt out, yes.  
  
Howdy:

| 

And that means they’re gonna like, ask us, in court, about what shit went down? Because that isn’t cool.  
  
JT:

| 

Afaik not in court, but like, all of my legal knowledge comes from watching suits  
  
JT:

| 

But like, there would just be a meeting with a lawyer where they’d ask you about it  
  
Kaner:

| 

Part of me thinks opting out is the sensible thing to do  
  
Kaner:

| 

Because FUCK more media attention  
  
Kaner:

| 

And fuck more lawyers ripping your life apart  
  
Kaner:

| 

On the other hand  
  
Ségūin:

| 

Opting out feels like saying you didn’t believe it was a thing?  
  
Kaner:

| 

Yeah.  
  
Ségūin:

| 

And lets face it. Everyone fucking knew.  
  
Howdy:

| 

Like, I appreciate I’m a lot fucking younger than you guys but  
  
Howdy:

| 

DON’T feel guilty about knowing and not doing anything to stop it  
  
Ségūin:

| 

How can you not?  
  
Howdy:

| 

I mean, mostly because I have chucky yelling in my ear that not being emotionally available to speak up isn’t my fault  
  
Chucky:

| 

Because it ISN’T. Just because you are physically able to say “this isn’t right” isn’t the same as being mentally able to say it  
  
Staalsy:

| 

How come you’re so wise chucky, aren’t you like, a child?  
  
Lu:

| 

Ngl, like, it freaks me out that walts kids are like actual adults now  
  
Lu:

| 

:/  
  
Lu:

| 

(You’re ok though baby Tkachuk :D)  
  
Cartsy:

| 

Like it is weird, having played against your dad and then like, also playing against you  
  
Willy:

| 

I know Backy finds the Nylander kids hella mindfuck  
  
Willy:

| 

ALSO, I’m reading back, and how the FUCK do you have SEVEN queer avs!?  
  
EJ:

| 

Erm, easily.  
  
EJ:

| 

Me, Gabe, Sammy, Tyson, Tyson, Nate, Burky  
  
EJ:

| 

🤷‍♂️  
  
Willy:

| 

I hate to break it to you….  
  
Willy:

| 

Barrie isn’t on the Avs anymore  
  
EJ:

| 

EMOTIONALLY HE’S AN AV  
  
TBeats:

| 

He’s not wrong  
  
Willy:

| 

IN WHICH CASE  
  
Willy:

| 

YOU DON’T GET BURKY….  
  
Latts:

| 

😂  
  
Landy:

| 

:O  
  
Landy:

| 

ANDRE BURAKOVSKY WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF???  
  
Burky:

| 

….  
  
Burky:

| 

Ohana?  
  
EJ:

| 

What?  
  
Latts:

| 

Ohana means family  
  
Willy:

| 

AND FAMILY MEANS NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND OR FORGOTTEN  
  
Burky:

| 

❤  
  
Willy:

| 

You can have barrie or burky, BUT YOU DON’T GET BOTH  
  
Willy:

| 

Either, you’re using like, actual team, or like, heart team  
  
Tazer:

| 

Heart team?  
  
Latts:

| 

Like, the team your heart belongs to  
  
Danny:

| 

Like, that’s a thing  
  
Landy:

| 

IT’S NOT A THING. Otherwise you count towards the flyer’s gay points  
  
Landy:

| 

Whereas obviously you should count towards both scores  
  
Danny:

| 

Why are you so bothered  
  
EJ:

| 

We worked hard to make our team a queer safe space ok  
  
Landy:

| 

We’ve been through some shit with it  
  
TBeauts:

| 

More accurately, EJ’s been through some shit with this  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Let him have the gayest team title  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Even discounting Burky, that’s still six players  
  
Sid:

| 

Wait… you can count “heart team” which is the team your heart belongs to  
  
Sid:

| 

Because my heart is definitely owned by someone on the Avs….  
  
Claude:

| 

🤢  
  
EJ:

| 

YAS. SQUID COME BOOST OUR NUMBERS  
  
Sid:

| 

It’s not like the Pens are winning this title  
  
Sid:

| 

Might as well be an Avs ringer :P  
  
Sid:

| 

(Also tell Paul I’m not ignoring his texts, I’m thinking about it)  
  
Claude:

| 

WAIT, there’s someone in the world OTHER THAN NATE THAT YOU TEXT  
  
Sid:

| 

Yeah, I text Paul so I don’t have to be in the Avs Other Halves GC  
  
Sid:

| 

He took that bullet for me  
  
Landy:

| 

HEY! Our other halves are lovely  
  
EJ:

| 

…. Lovely… but also very WAG  
  
Sid:

| 

And Paul and I don’t fit very well with the other wags  
  
Sid:

| 

😂  
  
Claude:

| 

Wait, so is Nate technically a Pens wag?  
  
Nate:

| 

No.  
  
Sid:

| 

I can be an Avs wag, because Nate is out to his team  
  
Sid:

| 

So SOME of the Avs know about us (not all)  
  
Sid:

| 

However like, two people on my team know I’m dating Nate  
  
EJ:

| 

Plus, when Sid retires he has to come and live in Denver  
  
EJ:

| 

At least according to Paul  
  
Sid:

| 

Pauls gonna teach me how to ride :D  
  
Sid:

| 

🤠  
  
Josty:

| 

“how to ride”  
  
Josty:

| 

😂😂😂😂  
  
Sid:

| 

NOT LIKE THAT  
  
EJ:

| 

Fine for implying Paul and Sid would have sex  
  
Nate:

| 

SUSTAINED  
  
Josty:

| 

Worth it 😉  
  
Claude:

| 

Steering away from Sid’s sex life  
  
Claude:

| 

How are we feeling about the new divisions  
  
Cale:

| 

😭😭😭😭😭  
  
Hartsy:

| 

😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
  
Cale:

| 

(8 crying faces? ❤)  
  
Sid:

| 

I mean, I liked the divisions that got leaked initially  
  
Sid:

| 

Where there WAS no flyers 😂😂😂😂  
  
Teeks:

| 

I liked the suggestions that that meant we just got to turn up wherever and if you didn’t play us grits would eat you  
  
Danny:

| 

Believable  
  
Claude:

| 

#chaosteam  
  
Claude:

| 

If the Avs are having #gayteam we’ll just keep #chaosteam  
  
Tazer:

| 

WHAT DO WE GET?  
  
EJ:

| 

Ohhh we worked that out for you  
  
EJ:

| 

#incestteam  
  
EJ:

| 

BECAUSE NONE OF YOU DATE OUTSIDE THE TEAM  
  
Stromer:

| 

I mean… ouch…  
  
Chucky:

| 

Ngl, I am excited to play my brother like A LOT, that’s gonna be fun  
  
Sid:

| 

We still got the big rivalries, which is the nice shit  
  
Chucky:

| 

Yeah, sad times I still have to play against Connor and he’s boys  
  
Drat:

| 

🙄  
  
Drat:

| 

Those sad times will be for you. When we kick your asses  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Yes indeed, grrrr bad chucky, you rat!  
  
TBeauts:

| 

@Davo, am I convincing in my anti chucky stance?  
  
Davo:

| 

No.  
  
Chucky:

| 

You’re my favourite oiler Tys :D  
  
EJ:

| 

Like, I don’t feel the divisions are particularly well balanced  
  
EJ:

| 

But I understand why they are the way they are  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’m mad I don’t get to go play Davo  
  
Stromer:

| 

Like, the divisions are logical and all  
  
Stromer:

| 

But emotionally, they hurt  
  
Cale:

| 

Mood. ☹  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I’ve told you. It’s not gonna be like 4 months of not seeing each other  
  
Hartsy:

| 

We’ll work something out  
  
Sid:

| 

Nate and I usually manage a couple of days  
  
Nate:

| 

You’ve just gotta go through both your schedules really carefully and work out where you can fly over  
  
Nate:

| 

And like, sometimes it means sitting around in pitt while Sid’s at practise or whatever  
  
Nate:

| 

But #worthit  
  
Teeks:

| 

Cale can come visit us at practise :D  
  
Teeks:

| 

TRAIN WITH US  
  
Claude:

| 

No.  
  
Claude:

| 

No offense cale but…  
  
Claude:

| 

No.  
  
Teeks:

| 

Ugh, why you gotta be no fun  
  
Teeks:

| 

You can chill with Grits while we train  
  
Cale:

| 

I’ll pass thanks!  
  
Teeks:

| 

Rude :P


	3. Dylan's Private Text Logs

Dylan:

| 

<https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51%2BBKYYMtAL._QL70_ML2_.jpg>  
  
---|---  
  
Connor:

| 

BAE  
  
Connor:

| 

That’s how I know you’re not still mad at me :D  
  
Connor:

| 

I’ll be your significant otter for LIFE  
  
Dylan:

| 

😍😘🥰  
  
Dylan:

| 

<https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51%2BBKYYMtAL._QL70_ML2_.jpg>  
  
---|---  
  
Alex:

| 

I love you bae  
  
Alex:

| 

Also, I know you sent that to Connor first  
  
Dylan:

| 

WHAT? HOW? DID HE TELL YOU?  
  
Alex:

| 

No? I just know you :P  
  
Alex:

| 

Still love you though  
  
Dylan:

| 

YOU CAN BOTH BE MY SIGNIFICANT OTTERS OK?  
  
Alex:

| 

How about he’s your significant otter, I’m your significant other  
  
Dylan:

| 

Ugh. Ilu  
  
Dylan:

| 

So much.  
  
Alex:

| 

Love you too. Always.  
  
**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, anything you wanna see, let me know ;)  
> [@princesstillyenna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna)
> 
> ALSO, just a side note, this is NOT this author slamming on brady/matty content, or dylan/ryan content or any of the incest fics y'all write.... I believe MATTY (*cough* Matthew) would slam on these fics, but please, keep writing whatever content makes you happy to write :D


End file.
